


Rainbow bridge is falling down

by TimeLordOfManyNames



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordOfManyNames/pseuds/TimeLordOfManyNames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow bridge is falling down,<br/>my fair-haired king.<br/>I'm falling down as well<br/>with its sparkling stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow bridge is falling down

**Author's Note:**

> Music: «Letting Go» by Patrick Doyle.

Rainbow bridge is falling down,  
my fair-haired king.  
I'm falling down as well  
with its sparkling stars,

taking all my pain with me  
and — your latest glance,  
fathers's voice that wasn't kin,  
home that wasn't mine.

Tell me, dear brother, why  
can't you hold your tears?  
See, you won, I lost again,  
say it, are you pleased?

Rainbow bridge is falling down,  
dripping to the void.  
You own honor, throne and love,  
scorn — is what I hold.

Is there something that I can  
take away from you?  
Is your triumph incomplete?  
Shall I make it true?

Hear, your cry has lost its sound,  
silencing a pray.  
Yet I know what do you want  
and I refuse to stay.

Rainbow bridge is falling down,  
my fair-haired king.  
I'm falling down as well,  
breaking into pieces.  
I'm falling down as well,  
hating you, my god.  
I'm falling, and I damn  
all the worlds beneath.  
I'm falling down as well,  
and this endless fall  
parts us there due to my wish —  
to not let you see my tears.

I'm falling down as well  
and unclench your hand.  
I'm falling down along  
with a rainbow bridge.


End file.
